Andrea McKenzie
=Andrea McKenzie= CHARACTER PICTURE Full Name = Andrea McKenzie Rank = N/A Alias = Michelle McKenna Age = 22 Height = 5ft 4 Weight = 110ibs Eye Color = Blue Hair Color = Black Planet of Origin = Earth Species = Human Faction = Ezramon's crew Companion = N/A Family = Elizabeth McKenzie (mother, currently incarcarated on Earth) Unknown Father Background Information Background Early Life: Andrea was born to a single mother, Elizabeth McKenzie. She never met her father and as far as she's concerned her mother did a lousy job of raising her, she first discovered her biotic tallents at the age of seven and her mother arranged for her to get biotic implants. Her mother was a career criminal herself and only saw her daughter as a means to an end, hence why she arranged for her daughter to be outfitted with biotic implants, however durring a robbery gone wrong Elizabeth killed her boss at her regular job as a waitress, she planned to flee the country with Andrea but the local police got to her first arresting Elizabeth for first degree murder, she was later found guilty as charged and sentanced to life without parole sending her daughter into foster care in the process. Criminal It didn't take long for Andrea to take after her mother; she had been in juvinile hall many times from the age of 7 to 18 for a variety of offences, she didn't get along with the staff at her orphange at all and would often play nice to prospective parents in hopes of being adopted, it never worked thanks to the staff warning the parents about her. At the age of 18 she, alongside childhood friend Alicia Monroe, moved out of the orphanage, the two women had gotten sick of Earth at that point and robbed a (recently deceased) wealthy old man's home in order to fund a trip to Omega, they where succesful and celebrated on the shuttle with beer and eventually sex, despite this the two women agreed that it should only be a one time deal as they planned to be freelance mercenaries on Omega. Life In The Terminus The two women quickly found out the hard way that life as a mercenary was tough, especially if your a rookie with no formal combat experiance which neither of them had, to make ends meet they applied to be strippers at Afterlife whilst their careers got off the ground, whilst they enjoyed working as strippers they never intended it to last and once they had signifficant combat experiance they left Afterlife and went their seperate ways, durring this time period Andrea developed her biotic tallents alongside her technical tallents. Andrea is well known for being willing to sleep with any sentient being reguardless of gender, she uses this to her advantage however using the promise of sex to acquire information or materials vital to her mission, since becoming a DOST agent (and later one of Ezramon's associates) this practice has died down as she has an information network to fall back on but she still has sex quite often. Andrea quickly gained a reputation for being a damn good mercenary willing to do anything to get the job done, this caught the attention of the Department of Special Tasks or DOST for short and James Brennan was sent to recruit her, the recruitment mission was a success and Andrea was recruited, she enjoyed her time as a DOST agent as brief as it was and participated in the Battle Of Styx as her first, and last, mission. After the Confederacy disbanded Andrea briefly considered returning to her life as a freelancer, any thoughts along those lines where quickly shot down when she met Ezramon for the first time face to face, he promised that he would honour her request to track down her biological father and as a result she became one of Ezramon's associates alongside fellow former DOST agents, Ezramon put her in charge of a new nightclub called Temptress on Illium, she moved there after her Omega apartment was destroyed durring Rapture. Personality: Andrea is best described as a go getter with a tempor as hot as her body, she is willing to try anything once and her tempor is legendary among Omega's mercenaries, anoter well known fact is the fact that she hates her mother for a wide variety of reasons to the point that whenever someone asks her about her mother she says "Leave that bitch out of this!" Military Information Occupation Owner of Temptress Class Sentinal Armor Collosus Weapons Pistols Carnifax Hand Cannon Sub Machine Guns Tempest Sub Machine Gun Rifles N/A Sniper Rifles N/A Shotguns N/A Heavy Weapons N/A Out of Character Thread Links [category:Character Category:Characters